Jason's Queen
by Jay Eddon
Summary: A short fluffy spinoff fic of my other story Legacy of Time. Jason finds someone familiar (to us) and wants to get to know her. I may update every day or every other day. You must read Legacy Of Time first! Otherwise it will make no sense. Major Lightning-Mclean!
1. Chapter 1

The meeting

Jason

I was walking down a street in LA in my normal mortal form with shorts and a white tshirt on browsing about, when I spotted a BMW driving away from a car dealership. The car had a Native American girl who looked to be about my age, which is about 17. However, she looked far too young to buy a car like that. As she passed me her face took my breath away, because it was so beautiful. I summoned my storm spirit horse Tempest, and followed her until she reached her house. Well, it wasn't a house. It was more of a mansion. I waited for her to get out to go talk to her, but the police finally showed up. I dismissed Tempest,and crept closer. The cops were talking to the girl, but when the girl answered back they smiled and nodded, like there were plenty of reasons that a girl with a mansion would have to steal a car. However, I recognized the charmspeak in her voice, even if she didn't. This must be a child of Aphrodite, the former goddess of love. "She is your destined Queen, Jason." I spun around as the cops left without the girl. There was Jay standing behind me watching me watching the girl. "What do you mean? She's a spoiled thief!" I whispered doubtfully. He shook his head smiling. "She's just misunderstood, and she's not nearly as spoiled as you think. She doesn't want to live in a mansion, and she feels guilty for what she does. Look and see." I turned around and there was the girl sitting on the front steps, head in her hands. I turned back to Jay, who had already cut a path to Chaos and was about to enter it. "Wait!" I said despairingly. "I have no idea what to do." Jay grinned playfully.. "You're a god now. Figure it out." He stepped into his path and Vanished. I sighed and walked out to sit by her. She didn't even notice me until I spoke. " Hey, you okay?" She started and saw me next to her. She looked like she was getting ready to scream, when I held my hands up in innocence. "I am not a stalker or a kidnapper. For all you know I could be your guardian angel." She thought about this. "Are you?" She asked hopefully. " I shook my head. "No, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you who I was." Her face fell and she looked truly disappointed. I felt guilty, and changed the subject. "So what's your name?" "Piper…Mclean." She said looking down when she whispered her last name like she was afraid it would be recognized. I had never heard of a famous Mclean, although that could be because I lived most of my life in Camp Jupiter. "My name's Jason. So what's wrong, Piper?" I looked her in the eye. She hung her head. "I never steal stuff. I just ask the salespeople for stuff and they give whatever it is to me for free, and I bring it home to get some any attention, even if it's negative, from my dad. He never cares enough about me. This time I brought back a BMW, and he is gong to be so mad, but I'll be happy because I got something from him instead of 'hi Piper' or 'how was your day Piper?' and when I tell him the kids at school were picking on me again he says 'Good, good, go outside or something. I have to go to the set.' She started crying, and I put my arm around her shoulders. Surpisingly she didn't shrug it away. Instead she looked up at me. "I feel so pulled to you, like a magnet almost." I wondered if Jay was watching me right now from Chaos, laughing. "I feel that way toward you too. That's how I spotted you today and why I followed you home." I hoped that didn't sound too stalkerish. Apperently it did not, because Piper didn't scream or back away. Instead she laid her head on my shoulder. She whispered "Whether you are or aren't an official guardian angel, you have been to me." She looked towards the BMW and sighed. "I better get that back before the dealership closes. We should go out for ice cream tomorrow, OK?" I nodded. "I'll meet you at the Cold Stone on the street three blocks from here. Deal?" She smiled at me, then turned and turned and ran to the "stolen car." I pumped my fist as soon as she was gone. "YES!" I shouted and teleported back to Olympus.

I arrived the next day at the specified Cold Stone in my old Camp Jupiter clothes that Silena said looked handsome on me: jeans and a purple t-shirt. She was just going in, when I called to her. "Hey Piper, wait up!" I ran to the door and held it for her. "Thanks." She laughed. We went in and stood in line. "I want the Oh fudge milkshake." Piper whispered to me. He nodded as he looked at the actual ice cream. A thought came to me, and I grimaced, checking my back pocket for my wallet. It wasn't there. I cursed Travis and Conner violently and silently. 'If It is not back there in 3 seconds' I thought to them angrily. 'I will send you to the underworld to work for Bianca in trafficking duty for 100 years.' I counted silently to three, and felt my wallet return. I thanked Chaos, and chose my ice cream and paid for the my chocolate peanut butter ice cream and her Oh fudge milkshake. I turned around, feeling my godly instincts tell me a monster was nearby, hiding in the ilight. "Jason? You okay?" I nodded and walked to the table and started to eat my wonderful ice cream. Piper sat down too, took a sip of her shake, and smiled. "What a day I had today" She started talking about her day to me, while I was multi tasking by figuring out what to say to her back and listening at the same time. By the time I had finished my ice cream she had finished her stories and her shake. We got up and went to leave, when I felt the feeling again, and looked towards the bushes outside the window. Piper felt it too. She shivered. "I just got the creeps and goosebumps all ove my back." I pulled on her arm. "How did you get here tonight?" I asked, trying to be as calm as possible, because I had just seen a pair of red eyes that could only belong to a hellhound. "I walked." She said brightly. "Let me walk you home, okay?" Piper cocked her head. "Okay" she said slowly after about 20 seconds. I led her outside and turned to her. " Stay close to me, alright." She nodded. We were halfway to Piper's residence, when they heard the growling. I stopped dead and Piper walked into him in the dark. "Why are we stopping?" She asked me fearfully. "Shhh! Hear that" Piper stopped talking and listened carefully. Her eyes went wide. "What is that?" she asked fearfully. "A hellhound from the fields of punishment." I said darkly alert for any shadow traveling. "Fields of Punishment? Like from Greek mythology?" "You know about the ancient Greek gods?" In the dim dying streetlamp light, I could see her nod, confused. "Why are you ask-"She screamed suddenly as the hellhound came into view." It was a big one, but nothing I couldn't handle. "I am one of them." I said and, pointing at the hellhound I summoned a lightning bolt. It hit the hellhound straight in the face and the hellhound crumbled into dust. "What just happened, Jason?" Piper asked, afraid. I turned back to her. "I am the Greek god of the Sky." I stated, deciding not to share the whole 'king of the gods' trivia, because I didn't want to overwhelm her. "You're Zeus?" She asked nervously, not at all doubting what I had said. I shook my head. "Zeus faded. I'm the sky god now." "Prove it." She whispered. I smiled. "Let's get out of this rain." Piper frowned. " It's almost summer in LA. There's not gonna be any-" she started

to say, then stopped as the rain started to fall on us, and just us. Piper turned back towards me, shocked. I gestured and the rain stopped for a few seconds. Then as I waved my hand again, it started back up. Piper was speechless. I pointed at the sky and it rumbled. "That enough proof for you?" I asked her, smirking a little. She nodded, still speechless, then ran through the rain over to me and felt my face like she was making sure I was real and solid. "You're getting all wet." I told her gesturing, so the rain would stop. I smiled playfully. "Do you want a faster ride home?" Piper looked at me and nodded. I gave a good whistle, and Tempest appeared in a flash of lightning. He whinnied, like 'get on already!' Piper approached the horse carefully. "This is Tempest." I told her. "He's a storm spirit." I helped her on and floated aboard myself. "Hold on really tight." I warned her. She obediently latched her arms tightly around my waist. I made sure she was secure, then shouted "Hi-ho Tempest!" I was obviously having a little fun, as Tempest the storm spirit galloped like the wind to Piper's mansion, with me and my future Queen on his back.

My archnemesis appears

"You won't tell anyone that you're dating the sky god will you?" I asked as she walked up to the front door. "Of course not." She said incredously. "I don't want to be thrown into a nuthouse, do I?" She paused at the door, like she forgot something, then jumped down the steps and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was the one who was speechless as she walked back up the steps smiling. "See you around." She said and shut the door quietly. I grinned really wide and turned around. I stopped dead. Nico Di Angelo the traitor was sitting on the shadowy part of the bench, watching me. I started walking towards him "What do you want, traitor?" He smirked cruelly. "I like your girlfriend, O great King of the gods. Maybe I should steal her for a bit." I snarled. "You won't touch her." It was an order, not a question. Nico went toe to toe with me. "Try to stop me." He said, smirking again. "Oh wait you can't. No direct interference by the gods remember? You can't stop me." "No, he can't. But I can."

I sent out a quick thanks to Chaos as he spun around, his eyes wide. Bianca, the goddess of the Underworld, was looking at him, tapping her foot disapprovingly. "Bianca!" Nico exclaimed, all his bravado disappearing. "Nico, why must you do these types of things?" Bianca scolded like a mother would scold her child, unlike the big sister she was to him. "I…uh…am bored." Nico said, apparently thinking quickly. Bianca was not fooled. We all already knew why he was doing everything. It was because he hadn't been chosen as the god of the Underworld, and he was spiteful about it. "I'm going to take your shadow traveling and your necromantic abilities until you learn what to do when you are bored." She said pointimg her finger at him menacingly. Nico tried to run into the shadows to get away but Bianca's powers were too quick. He was enfulged in a darkness that left him and went into Bianca. Nico turned on his sister. "I hate you! I should have been chosen, not you. You were dead!" "You were a traitor." Bianca said calmly. "Now go to your room!" She flicked her hand. A portal of pure darkness opened up and sucked Nico in. "You can come out when you admit your wrongs and go up top when you truly repent." Bianca said before the portal shut on Nico's raging face. "Thanks" I said gratefully. "Don't mention it, Jason. He can be a brat sometimes." Bianca started to walk into the shadows. "I have work to do. Good luck with your girlfriend." She turned her head, winked and melted back into the shadows. I sighed and teleported back to Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper's school bullies

I walked down to Piper's school after school had ended, to try and see who these bullies that picked on her were. As I got close I used my sky god vision to see the entrance and pick out Piper from the rest. I spotted her and teleported into the shady part of the entrance where no one could see me and watched for trouble. Piper was walking down the steps when three obvious "popular clique" girls came out and pushed her books to the floor. They started to harass her as well, so I started walking towards the stairs swiftly. When I got close I called "Hey! You should not be calling her other than by her name!" Pop girl no. 1 turned and looked at me with goo goo eyes. "Awww, are you Dumpster Queen's boyfriend? You are too hot for her." I jumped up the steps. "She is not a dumpster queen. She's my Queen, and if you have something to say about it, say it now." I waited. By now almost everyone had gone, including teachers and security. I raised an eyebrow at all three of the Pop girls. "Well? Say sorry." "Sorry Piper." They all muttered one way or another, and walked away out the gates. Piper looked at me with shining eyes, then ran and hugged me. "Thanks Jason." She whispered in my ear. I smiled at her. "Anytime, Piper. Now how about we get you home, deal?" She nodded her eyes still shining and held out her hand. Before I grabbed ahold of it I flicked my finger, so that the girls would have a wet walk home. I

Latched onto her hand and we walked out of the high school front yard together.

The next day after school…

I was walking Piper home again, when suddenly there were three big guys in letterman jackets surrounding us. The leader stepped forward. "We heard you made our girlfriends look stupid, and we don't like that." I prepared for a fight as the other two made swipes for my arms. I evaded their hands and clocked the leader in the face, whose jacket named him as Austin. Austin staggered back, and fell on his butt looking dazed. The other two charged me with the swiftness of defensive linebackers. I jumped at them and let my old Camp Jupiter hand-to-hand incapacitating combat lessons take over as I blocked, rolled under and kicked their backs so that they fell on their faces in the dirt. "C'mon, let's go guys!" Austin had gotten up and was running the opposite direction. The other two stood up, stunned, and ran away with Austin, calling back, "Sorry dude! He told us to! Don't follow us, please!" I turned around and looked at Piper. She looked like she was ready to faint from fright, so I walked up to her slowly. "Piper, you okay?" "You stood up for me6 in a fight against Austin and his crew of ugly linebackers." She said, awestruck. I nodded confusedly. "Hasn't anyone stood up for you before?" She shook her head slowly, and ran at me to give me a bone crushing hug. "You…are…the…best…boyfriend…ever!" She laughed in my ear. I saw Jay's figure appear behind Piper and give me a thumbs up, and disappear back into Chaos almost immediately afterward. I smiled and hugged her back. This had been a great day.

A glimpse into the mind of Nico

Nico

I paced around my Underworld room feeling sorry for myself. It wasn't fair, I thought, that Bianca had gotten all the power, when she hadn't even been alive until recently. I pounded my fist against the wall and the door opened. I turned around in surprise. It was Bianca, in her darkness clothes and her symbol

of power the hellfire whip, with its enchanted handle that granted its user all the powers of the helm of darkness. The Cyclopes had made it for her after the Second Titan War, I thought bitterly, and not for me. "Nico." My big sister said my name in a calm voice. "Yes?" I sighed miserably. She had probably come to hide me with her whip. "Come. I want to show you something." Bianca said and walked out of my room, leaving the door wide open. I stared after her. I was allowed to go out of my room now? She poked her head back in and said, "Now, Nico." I hurried after her. She walked past the tunnel to the throne room and into our former stepmother's garden. I looked around at all the jeweled trees. Bianca had stopped at a place where skeletons were digging a hole in front of a pomegranate tree. I walked swiftly over to Bianca and stood at her side. "Watch." She ordered softly and summoned a spirit from the ground. I peered at its face, and could not look away, because it looked so familiar. The woman smiled at me sadly. "Nico, my child. You don't remember me but I remember you." "Are you my mom?" I asked, tears in my eyes. She nodded, and asked Bianca, without taking her eyes off of my face, "Bianca, dear, why have you brought him here? Thank you for letting me see my son, but what lesson does he need to learn that you can't teach him yourself?" Bianca nodded at me. "Tell her what you've been up to." I started to tell her how I had spied for the Titans on Camp Half Blood in exchange for Bianca's life, soul, and memories if they won. Then I told her about trying to defeat Percy and Annabeth on dry land by summoning them to the desert and losing terribly, and how I had misused my powers on the new gods, trying to make their existence as miserable as I could, because Bianca had been chosen and not me. I finished with the story of how I threatened to take Jason's future Queen away, and stopped confessing, with many tears in my eyes and on my cheeks, while my mother looked on me, almost disappointed. Her almost solid form tipped my chin up. "Nico, listen to me. I would have done many things you have done, in your place, because I would not have thought things through all the way. But you cannot hold grudges against anyone, especially when they have done nothing wrong to you. It seems this 'Jay' simply made the logical choice since you made your task in life clear: bringing your sister back. You of all demigods should know that the laws of death must be obeyed, except on the most rare occasions when they need to be overlooked." I nodded my head and sighed, still slightly crying. Bianca looked at our mom. "Thank you, mother. You may rest again." Mom nodded. "Good bye Nico. Think things through and remember what I said." She faded into mist that disappated quickly. Bianca touched my head and I felt my powers return. "I hope you use them wisely now. " She said, walking away. I hurried after her. "Wait, Bianca…I'm sorry for everything. I don't hate you." Bianca's face softened. "I know, Nico. I know. Apologize to Jason, then go out and help the world somehow, okay?" I nodded and ran into the shadows, melting into them.


	3. Chapter 3

I was waiting for Piper after school in my usual spot; the shadows, when suddenly I felt someone crash into me from the wall. Or the from the shadows, I realized grimly, as Nico di Angelo stood up in front of me, holding his empty hands up. I got in my fighting stance. "What do you want now Nico?"

I growled. His shoulders slumped. "I came to apologize, Jason. For making the gods' immortal lives miserable, and for threatening to steal Piper from you. I was a brat, thinking I was entitled to immortality because I was Hades' son. I don't expect you to believe me, but forgive me please." I dropped my guard as his eyes looked into mine, and I saw that they were sincere. I held out my hand and he took it and shook it. "Thanks, Jason." He sighed "I guess I have to go apologize to Percy and Annabeth now. I hope they don't kill me." He ran into the shadows just as the bell rang. I turned and continued waiting for Piper, one huge weight off my chest.

Nico

I stood on the edge of pier in California, and dropped some seashells into the water. I said "Perseus Jackson, god of the sea. Come hither with your love most quickly." The sea started to rumble as Percy and Annabeth came out of the sea and landed on their feet in front of me. I quickly held my weaponless hands up as Percy saw me and cried "Annabeth!" Promise appeared in his hand, ponting at me. "What's up Nico? Here for a rematch?" Percy growled at me. Annabeth glared at me also, which kind of made it worse. I shook my had furtively. "No, I came to apologize to you for challenging you in Death Valley." I

Was hoping that Percy would have enough respect for Bianca and hear me out, instead of skewering me with Promise." Percy lowered his sword slightly. "Well?" He asked suspiscously. "Get on with it. I have to negotiate a truce between the great whites and a gang of merpeople." I took a deep breath and started my apology. "I was a brat, thinking I was entitled to immortality because I was Hades' son. It was foolish of me to challenge you when I could do more good than bad with you on my side rather than against me. I don't expect you to believe me or forgive me, but I hope you will anyway. Please forgive me." Percy dropped his guard completely, as Annabeth crossed the invisible line between us and looked me in the eye. She nodded. "I forgive you, Nico." She jumped into the sea. Percy dismissed Promise. He sighed. "I forgive you as well. Don't do it again." He jumped into the water too. I smiled greatfully at the water. Thanks guys." I said to the water, knowing they would hear me. I yawned. I had energy enough for one more shadow travel and that was to go to my Underworld room and collapse into my bed to rest. I turned around as someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey, Nico. What's up." I stared into a pale face with even paler eyes and dark hair. He laughed. "Now that you have repented, how would you like to be a god, Nico?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jason

2 months later

I sat down in the front row of the auditorium where Piper was getting her diploma. I had waited outside of school for the two months since I started dating her. We had gone to the mall plenty of times, and out to eat even more, and even to Disneyland once on a weekend, because it had been her birthday on Thursday. She had talked me into going, so I convinced Thalia, my older sister and the goddess of the hearth, to come with me. She reluctantly agreed, and we had a blast. The only ride we did not go on was Space Mountain, because it had broken down somehow (the locals were complaining that it was always

broken.) When Piper and I rode back on Tempest, Thalia teleported back to her comfortable fire. I heard the graduation music go on and stood up as Piper led the way, carrying her speech. She had been selected for her 'talent with the spoken word' which I knew to be charmspeak. I sat down when everyone else did and caught Piper's eye before she began talking. I smiled encouragingly at her and she began, starting with how they were all thankful to be here, and that she was sure that everyone was so proud of them. At this her eyes saddened, because her father wasn't here; he was at the set filming some movie. She covered it up well and continued on. Her speech, unlike most others, was not monotonous and boring, it was lively, with the right tone changes to accentuate the word she was speaking. Piper finished with "Thank you for your support and have a good reception! We are graduating!" The whole auditorium cheered and clapped. Piper sat down next to her friend Racheal as the principal started calling out names. One by one they went up recived their diploma, took a picture, and walked offstage with the crowd cheering for them. Piper came up, and I swear her smile had guys swooning as she took her picture. I ran over to her as she was walking offstage. "Hey there! Great speech Pipes!" That was my nickname for her. She didn't mind at all. Piper smiled at me brightly, but her eyes still looked sad. I would ask right after we got outside. "So now that you're 18, do you want to keep living with your dad?" I asked as the door approached. She shook her head. "I want to move out as soon as I can." I reached for the door and pushed it open. I pulled her off to the side and knelt down, taking a ring box out of my pocket. "Piper Mclean," I said looking into her shining eyes as she realized what was happening. "Will you become my Queen, Queen of the gods, living now and forever as my wife?" Piper threw her arms around me. "Yes, of course I will Jason." She whispered in my ear. I picked her up and spun her around. When I set her back down I pulled her toward the parking lot. "Do you want to go to Olympus now? I asked. "I can get a few people to get your stuff." I figured Travis and Conner, now that they ran the mail business, could be easily scared into doing it. She closed her eyes. "I have to leave a note for my father, at least. Since he is not my guardian, I can walk out at anytime. However, he at least needs to know that I am gone and that I am safe, or else he'll have a heart attack when he sees my empty room." She opened her eyes and looked at me, pleading. I nodded in agreement. "Of course." She threw her arms around me again. "After that, we'll go to Olympus." She said, her breath tickling my ear. I smiled, then whistled. Tempest came down from the sky in a flash. We both got on and Tempest took off, speeding toward Piper's former residence. We landed in the front lawn. I dismissed Tempest and flew my fiancé up to her room. She landed and immediately went to her dresser, She got out a piece of paper, a pencil, and an old instant camera. She started to write her letter while I waited patiently and listened with my godly hearing to her dad snoring and muttering something like "…..need my agent…" I sighed in disgust. He was incorrigible. Even in sleep he was thinking about the movie he was making. Just then Piper snapped the camera at herself, and his snores stopped. My eyes widened. He was waking up!. I motioned to Piper, and she got the idea. She put the letter aand picture on the desk, then turned and grabbed my hand. We flew out as her father was opening her door. Once we were far enough away, I set down and whistled a low note for Blackjack (Percy was letting me borrow him.) I turned to Piper and saw that she had some tears in her eyes. I reached out and held her, rocking her back and forth. Blackjack came silently, probably because he sensed grief in the air. I carried Piper bridal style to the Pegasus, and put her on him in front of me. "Hold on tight, Pipes. It'll be okay." She held onto his neck and stopped crying as Blackjack took off, whinnying. We rose above the clouds and headed east for Olympus, Piper holding on to Blackjack's neck, and me holding onto her, keeping her warm.

We reached the Mount Olympus in about 3 hours thanks to Blackjack's speed. I had spent the time telling Piper stories about Camp Jupiter, leaving out the Slaughter of Romans, as the new gods called it, and Reyna, my past girlfriend. I didn't think it prudent to tell Piper about her until she was officially mine forever. We landed softly, and despite her being exhausted, slid down and stood wearily on her feet. I jumped down beside her, and steered her away from the slowly gathering crowd into a guest mortal bedroom, where she sank into the bed tiredly. I turned away and almost immediately I heard her soft, deep breaths, meaning she was asleep. I jumped out the window to the ground and turned to the servants waiting there. I selected one little girl who looked about 13. She stepped forward nervously. "What is your name, little one?" I asked gently. "Sara, sir. My name is Sara. And I feel inclined to let you know that I served Katastrophe in the second Titan war, under my mother Hecate's orders." She hung her head, and looked like she was waiting for a blow. I tipped her chin up. Sara looked at me with afraid, honest eyes. "Here is your chance to prove yourself, Sara. My fiancé is in there sleeping. I want you to be in there when she wakes up, and provide her with all the information she wants, except for the second Titan war and related events, while leading her to the throne room after breakfast in bed. Understand?" She nodded. I ruffled her hair. "Do this right and you are off the hook, and free to go to Camp half blood. If someone does not accept you there, they'll take your former place here. Deal?" Her eyes shone at the reward and dashed up to the servant quarters in Piper's room. I turned to another servant, one that I knew I could fully trust. "Watch Sara as though your life and soul depended on it. Don't get caught. Got it?" The girl I selected, whose name was Angela, nodded at me with wide eyes and dashed after Sara, albeit more quietly. I said to the others, "Dismissed" and they scattered to do their various jobs. I grinned happily. Tommorow at noon, Piper would be mine, and I would be hers forever. I jumped up to the throne room to call Jay. When I opened the doors, non other than Nico Di Angelo greeted me jumping happily, with Jay himself behind him smilng. "What's going on here?" I asked suprisedly. "I'm going to be a god, Jason! A sidekick god, sure, but still. I get to be a god who interferes a little as well! Cool, huh!" I looked at Jay. "What is he talking about?" I inquired. Jay laughed and said "I saw the movie 'Ghost Rider' the other day, and I thought 'Wow that'd be a great job for Nico. He would be able to interfere with the mortal world on Bianca's business, be immortal and look cool at the same time.' So, he's going to be her ghost rider sidekick, and he's okay with that." I nodded like I knew what a Ghost Rider was. "Oh. Okay. So you'll be staying the night, then." Jay laughed again. "I think I can stand one more night in the mortal world." Behind us, Nico bounced around the throne room like he was 11 instead of 15. I smiled and shook my head. This was going to be a long 4 hours til Will drove the sun over the horizon again.

Immortality for two, please

Piper

I awoke in what had to be one of the comfiest beds in the entire world, and sat up. The sun was shining brightly outside the window. I heard a creak of a door opening and then there was a 13 year old girl peeking inside. "Oh, Miss Piper, you're awake." She said, bustling in. I was surprised at her servile attitude and other things as well, as she plucked a beautiful dress out of the air, and set it next to me on

the bed. "That's for your wedding today, Miss Piper." I closed my mouth and my stomach started rumbling. "Oh, of course, breakfast." She bustled back out and came back with another girl although this one was around 16 and had pointed ears. She had a silver tray with all sorts of breakfast foods on it. My mouth fell open again. "King Jason instructed me to lead you to the throne room once you are done eating and dressing." The younger girl said. "Oh, and my name is Sara and that is Angela." She pointed to the older girl, who smiled shyly, and set the tray onto the bed. I speechlessly ate and put on the beautiful blue and purple dress that Sara had produced for me. She led me outside and Angela followed. When we got outside a crowd had gathered outside the hotel-like place, apparently to see me. However, Sara flicked her hand and people were pushed to the side to make a path to the throne room. When we got there, I stopped and turned around. The crowd was watching me, almost like they were expecting something. I raised my hand and waved. They started cheering and stomping, and Sara pulled me into the throne room. As I spun around, I saw a whole bunch of gods staring at me, until I came face to face with Jason. He caught me in his arms and held me tight. "Hello Beautiful." He said before he kissed me on the lips deeply. I could have stayed like that forever, except that I heard someone clear his throat loudly. Jason broke away. "Later" he promised me in a whisper, and turned to the perpetrator. There in front of me was a teenage boy, maybe 18. He was dressed in dark purple, grey and black, which would have been ridiculous on any other person but he somehow pulled it off. He had pale skin and black hair, but what was most astonishing were his eyes. They were so light blue that they looked almost white, with the darkest of pupils. Next to him was a 15 year old kid wearing a black jacket with a black shirt and black jeans and a skull ring with a black sword at his waist. He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet excitedly. The older one extended a hand. "I am Jay, and this is Nico di Angelo." I took his hand and shook it. Nico broke in. "Can we start now? Please!"Jay laughed. "All right, already, Nico. We'll start now." I looked at Jason, confused. "What are we starting?" He leaned in and whispered, "The Immortality ceremony." My eyes widened. "That's today?" I gasped in shock. Jason smiled playfully. "You cannot marry me unless you are immortal, Piper. But once you are immortal, you are stuck with me forever." I nodded and faced Jay, preparing myself. Jay called out my name in a commanding voice. "Piper Mclean!" I stepped forward nervously. Jay smiled at me and placed his right hand on my head. "Father Chaos, I call upon you to bestow upon this beautiful young woman the immortality of the Queen of the gods and all of the duties and priveleges thereof." He stepped back and I felt my self floating into the air. I looked at my arm and it was glowing the same colors as my dress; azure and dark purple. I floated down after a few seconds and Jason caught me, bridal style, and faced the throng of gods and goddesses. Jay cleared his throat again. We all looked at him. "I have one more demigod to grant Immortality to." He turned to Nico, who looked like he was going to faint, he was so excited. "Bianca, goddess of the Underworld" A rather pretty young woman clothed in darkness came out of the throng of gods and stood respectfully. "Yes, Lord Jay?" "Do you accept this immortal-to-be as your mortal world interferer, commonly known as a ghost rider?" Bianca smiled a little and nodded firmly. "I do, Lord Jay." Jay turned back to Nico, and placed a hand on his head. "Father Chaos, I call upon you to bestow upon this young man the responsibilities and privileges of an immortal ghost rider in service to the Lady of the Underworld, so that he may catch souls that are evil or that have cheated death, and so make this world a better place, for he has repented." He stepped back and Nico, arms outstretched, caught fire that died out a second after it started. Nico looked around, and laughing, turned his head into a flaming skull and back again. "I love this!" he shouted to no one. He was about to

run into the wall when Jay stopped him. "You forgot these." He said holding out motorcycle keys and a whip with a silver handle. Nico, if possible, grinned wider and looked at Bianca, who was smiling too. She beckoned at him and he came bounding over. They started talking in a low tone.

Nico

I was a ghost rider! I ran over to my older sister who was beckoning to me,. "Good job, Nico." She said, smiling genuinely at me. I grinned at her. "Did you order the Cyclopes to make me one?" Bianca nodded. I almost hugged her until I realized she had something to tell me. I stood at attention. "Here is your first assignment," she said quickly. She showed me a few pictures and information of three guys with turbans and extremely long beards. They looked like the stereotypical terrorist image. I quickly memorized their faces and the information on them. I looked up at Bianca and nodded. She made the pictures disappear in a flash of darkness. "Feel free to take other evil souls on your way to them." Bianca said, waiting for me to acknowledge this fact. I nodded and ran into the shadows to get my bike that I could feel waiting for me just outside the building. My story is one other than this, to be told some other time; pay attention to the Wedding.

The Joining

Jason

As I finished talking with Percy about the joining ceremony, I saw Nico run into the shadows and melt into them. Piper came over with her half sister, Silena the goddess of love, and I knew it was time to do the joining. "SILENCE!" Jay shouted, his voice bouncing off the domed ceiling. All the chatter stopped and everyone stared at Piper and I. SIlena turned to Percy and Annabeth and laughed, embarrassed. "Your Joining was official, but makeshift. Just so you know." She winked at Percy, and he shook his head. Silena turned back to us. "I ask you Jason king of the gods: Do you love Piper Mclean with all your heart, soul, body and mind, and will do so for all eternity?" I said "Yes" in my most authoritve voice. She turned to Piper. "Do you, immortal Piper Mclean, love Jason king of the gods, with all your heart, soul, body, and mind, and will do so for all eternity?" Piper held her head up proudly and answered with a voice that sounded like the prettiest melody you could hear. "Yes, I do and will." Silena backed off and turned to Jay who walked forward and stood in front of Piper and I. "Father Chaos, I have deemed this couple worthy of your blessing. I give unto them the key to each other's heart, to wear upon their necks lest it get stolen by another." He produced two glowing keys and presented them to us with his head bowed. I took the one that felt like Piper's presence, while Piper took the other. I hung the one she took around her neck, and she hung the one I took around my neck. Jay and Silena turned to the throng of gods and shouted as one: "We present: the Newlywed King and Queen of Olympus!" Everyone cheered and rushed forward. Jay stepped away, his wise eyes seeing more than just the present. He nodded, satisfied with what he saw, and cut a path to his world, making sure no one noticed him go, and stepped into the portal.


End file.
